


Baby Jason

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged up characters, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Mpreg, Marriage, Mild Male Lactation, Multi, Past Mpreg, Sort of AU, solangelo, still have powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small fic of the seven going to the Solangelo household to meet their baby :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Jason

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Seven adults are eagerly waiting outside the nice beige brick house. Each of them had gifts for the little one. Percy brought a toy boat, Annabeth had an alphabet book, Frank a huge box of diapers which he held over his shoulder, Hazel a cute dino-shaped rattle, Piper a teddy bear who held a heart, Jason some animal onesies and other tiny clothing, and Leo a super baby monitor with a bunch of features he had made himself.

Jason took it upon himself to knock on the door, since Will had specifically told him not to ring the doorbell. All seven didn't wait long. A tall blonde man with an Hollister model body and face answered the door. He smiled sunnily when he saw his friends.

“Hey, Will.” Jason greeted. Everyone else followed with either a wave or a 'hi'.

“We brought gifts.” Piper chimed in.

Will chuckled. “So I see. Please, come in. But be quiet. Baby is dozing.” he said. “You guys can go to the nursery. I'll take the gifts.” he said, though Frank stayed behind to help with the diapers he brought. Jason was in the lead. He quietly knocked on the door and came inside when he heard a soft voice inviting them in. A younger man was sitting in a rocking chair with a tiny body swaddled in blue blankets pressed against his chest. A little blonde head was poking out of the folds of the blankets.

Nico had a serene look on his face as he rocked his son. It was an expression his friends were still getting used to since before his marriage and pregnancy, Nico was haggard and pallid, but now he had a rosy tint and wasn't as pale or painstakingly thin.“You guys can come close, just be quiet.” he said to them.

Hazel was the first to come close. She cooed over the blonde haired little baby, still rosy and so very small. “What's his name?” she asked her brother.

“His name is Jason.” he answered without hesitation. Hazel and Piper 'aw-ed'. Nico looked at the blonde man. “You don't mind, do you?”

“No, of course not.” Jason said. “I'm honored.” he beamed. The baby yawned. By just doing that, the little baby gained the attention of everyone. All six of them closed in to peer down at the baby.

Baby Jason was gaining full consciousness. He blinked his blue eyes and peered up at the six faces hovering above him. Hazel and Piper didn't hesitate to coo over him. Baby Jason was studying both of them with interest. Who were these two ladies? He didn't protest when Piper lightly touched his plump cheek. He finally cracked a smile when Leo joined in and crossed his eyes at him. He let out a peal of laughter when the Hispanic man started making funny noises. Will walked into the nursery with Frank. Will stood next to his husband and watched fondly as his son giggled and squealed from the attention he was getting.

“Alright, my turn.” said Percy. He morphed bits of water from a glass nearby into shapes. Baby Jason reached out to try to touch them but they would burst harmlessly before he could.

“He's going to be a very handsome dude when he grows up.” Piper chirped, as she took Baby Jason's tiny hand to kiss it. Baby Jason reached out with his other hand to tug on her feathers she wore in her hair. This delighted Piper. She untied one and began tickling him with it. He kicked out and squealed in delight, laughing loudly. She tickled him until she grew tired of smiling so much then gave the feather to Nico. “Here, he can keep it.” she said.

“Thank you.” Nico said with a smile.

“Come here, Jason. Come look and your godson!” Piper said.

Jason leveled his face with the baby.

"Hey, I thought I was going to be the godfather..." Percy said with a pout. He was ignored.

“Hi, baby.” the blonde man said. Baby Jason gurgled something that was supposed to mean 'hello'.

“I wanna carry him.” Hazel said. “Can I, please?” Nico nodded and allowed Hazel to take his son from the folds of his blanket. Baby Jason immediately became fascinated with his aunt's curly light hair. He took strands of it and tried to eat it. Hazel called over her boyfriend to look at the baby. “Look, isn't he the cutest?” she asked. “Wanna carry him?” Frank quickly shook his head. He was afraid he'd hurt the small baby with his large hands and strength.

“I do.” said Annabeth. Baby Jason was also fascinated with her blonde curly hair. “I think your son might have a curly hair fetish, Nico.” she said with a laugh.

“Really? I want to see.” Leo said. He got near and surely enough, Baby Jason abandoned Annabeth's hair and took Leo's instead. He started to pull it a little harshly. “Ow!” Leo yelped.

That's when Will cut in and took his son into his arms. “Okay, that's enough of that, big guy.” He handed the his son back to Nico. Baby Jason took hold of his shirt and tugged it down to reveal his swollen nipple. Hazel nearly fainted and Frank reddened.

“Smart kid.” Annabeth couldn't help but comment.

“Do you nurse?” asked Piper.

Nico flushed and nodded. "Yeah.” he said, then covered himself and the baby with the blanket he had so he could nurse him. The unmistakable sound of suckling could be heard, followed by a grunt Baby Jason made occasionally. Nico was lost in nursing, but then he felt the stares of his friends. “Guys, please stop.” he said, blushing.

“I think it's beautiful.” Piper said.

“Useful.” Annabeth added. “Mother's milk is always the best for an infant.”

Her statement just made Nico feel more embarrassed. Thankfully, his husband came to the rescue. “So, who wants some coffee?” he asked.

“Oh, I do.” said Piper.

“I'll have tea.” said Annabeth.

“Me too.” said Frank.

“I'll have milk.” Everyone stared at Percy. “What?” he asked. “I want milk.”

“You'll have tea.” Will said.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Percy. Twice rejected by Nico. 
> 
> I really want to read Trials of Apollo. I just hope there's more Solangelo! I'm so happy there's a gay couple in the PJO series ^^ 
> 
> And to the few fangirls still whining over Nico being gay: Get. Over. It. It's 2016, for Christ's sake!


End file.
